All for You
by Twilightobsessed09
Summary: Bella Swan has always been the friend and never the girlfriend. But when she lands her dream job as a physical therapist for her favorite football team, The Washington Redskins, things start to look up. My entry for the Curvaceous and Bodacious Contest..


_**ENTRY FOR THE CURVACEOUS AND BODACIOUS FIC CONTEST**_

_**Story Name: All for You**_

_**Penname: Twilightobsessed09**_

_**Rating: nc-17**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Pairing: Bella/Jasper**_

_**Total Word: 7,473**_

_**Summary: Bella Swan has always been the friend and never the girlfriend. But when she lands her dream job as a physical therapist for her favorite football team, The Washington Redskins, things start to look up.**_

"**OoOoOoO"**

**A/N: Thanks to the amazing edwardsisobel and wandb for their pre-read/beta skills. This was inspired by one of my favorite movies, "Just Wright" if you haven't seen it, check it out. Hope you enjoy reading.**

"**OoOoOoO"**

**BPOV**

"He's in the end zone, and… it's a touchdown for the Redskins by their quarterback Jasper Whitlock!" the announcer yelled.

The stadium was in an uproar with cheers for the boys. I couldn't sit still and was jumping and cheering for them just the same as all the other fans.

"Bella, come on, sit down," Alice said, tugging on my Redskins jersey, embarrassed at my enthusiasm.

"What? Why? They just scored! Whoo hoo!" I answered her, and continued to cheer with the rest of the crowd.

"You're always this way, Bells," Alice said, we got up to leave after the whistle signaling the end of the game – another Skins' victory.

"Well, I can't help it, nor do I want to." I told her, dragging her along as we climbed down the steps from our seats.

"Well, what do you think of the new quarterback? Ms. Expert." Alice pointed down at the field where Jasper Whitlock and the other players were running into the locker room.

"I think he's doing well, and that pass he made was a thing of beauty," I said, remembering that perfect pass he made that led the team to a win.

"You do realize you're speaking Spanish to me, right?" Alice laughed at me. "I don't come here for the plays.

I come here for the eye candy."

"Well, it's your loss. It was perfect, and you can't blame me for admiring a thing of beauty," I said. I put my hands on my hips and shook my head unapologetically.

"Oh, it is a thing of beauty alright - those beautiful hands, that beautiful body, and the delectable ass. You're right, Bells, he _is_ a thing of beauty." Alice sighed dreamily.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "You are aware I was talking about the game, right?"

"Oh, come on, Bella, would you pay attention for once? He's a good looking guy with some very fine assets. Can you just take a minute to admire that?" Now it was her turn to put her hands on her hips.

"What for? It's not like I'm trying to date the guy." I shrugged. "Guys like that date model types. Normal girls don't fit in their criteria."

"Well, I think you're wrong. You're a beautiful girl, who's' got a lot going for her," she said as we continued our walk to the car.

"What's with the pep talk, Alice? I'm not depressed; I'm just stating a fact."

"Oh, no reason," she said, a little too quickly for my liking.

Nothing too good ever comes from Alice being cryptic.

When we get to my car, a couple of guys came jogging up to us.

"Hey, we were calling out to you, but you didn't answer," the first guy said, while I watched their eyes' give us the once over.

I already knew where this was going and mentally rolled my eyes at what was sure to come next.

"Really? You were?" Alice leaned against the car, taking in their appearance. "And you are?"

"I'm Garrett," he pointed to his chest and then to his friend. "And this is my friend, Peter. What are your names?"

Alice reached out to shake his hand. "I'm Alice, and this is my friend, Bella,"

"Well, we were heading out to get a drink or two. Wanna come?" He couldn't take his eyes off Alice.

It doesn't escape me that both Garrett and his friend hadn't spent as much time looking in my direction as they had Alice. I was used to it, she was naturally more outgoing, and guys seemed to flock her. I was not in the mood to go with them. All I wanted was to get home, get in my bath and unwind, bringing an end to an awesome weekend before work on Monday.

"We would love to. Wouldn't we, Bella?" Alice batted her eyes at me, silently begging me to be her wingman. It was a position I played well.

Before I answered, I glanced at the guys again and watched as they decided who would be with whom? Alice was obviously their first choice, since she had been more outgoing. Of course, the fact that she was a lot slimmer than I was probably didn't hurt. Garret got stuck with me, and I rolled my eyes. I had experienced this so many times, I'd become a pro at spotting all the signs.

I really didn't feel like playing along tonight, though. "Actually, I can't. I've got somewhere I have got to be, but why don't you go?" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Are you sure, Bells? I can always come home with you," she whispered.

I waved her off. "No, no, I'm good. Now go and have fun. Be careful, and if you don't have a ride home later, call me, okay?"

"I promise you'll hear all about it when I get home then. Later, Bells." Alice gave me a quick hug before walking back to the guys.

I headed back to our place, ready to unwind with a nice glass of Merlot and some much needed time in the bath.

Lying in the warm, scented water, after two glasses of wine and lots of bubbles, I finally felt relaxed.

I started to reflect on the day's happenings. The game was great, and the seats were amazing. I had a full view of the field and every single play; it was a great perk to be the best friend of the team's image consultant.

Alice may not have been into football as much, but she certainly knew how to look good and present herself. It was her area of expertise and a great attestment to her skills for the job.

I tried to teach her the basics of football, but I failed miserably. She was only there for the guys.

I felt sadness wash over me for a minute as I thought back to those guys' reaction when Alice invited me along for drinks. They were trying to be nice, but I could tell I was only a consolation prize. I could say how comfortable I was with my weight and how beautiful I consider myself to be, both inside and out, but guys didn't always think that way.

I had always been a big girl, and most of the time, I'd come to love it…most of the time.

When I was younger, I was actually petite, but as I got older the weight began to come on. By the time I was teenager, I had gained a considerable amount. I was taunted and teased for being the fat girl in high school. It hurt back then as much as it stung now, but the past was the past. As I got older, I tried diets, and when each failed, I became depressed. I liked being curvy but I didn't want to feel unhealthy and unfit.

I finally decided I'd had enough, I lifted myself out of the rut and tried exercising a little and eating right. The results were fantastic – I still had all my shapely curves, but now I had a hint of muscles, and with my boosted confidence I wore clothes that emphasized my curves rather than hiding them. In my new crossover shirt, I sported a very nice rack, if I do say so myself.

As I laid here thinking about it, I realized I was stupid for letting those idiots make me second guess myself.

One skill that I involuntarily mastered was to make friends with the guys that I was interested in. While I'd never lucked out in the boyfriend department, guys did love to hang out with me, partially due to my extensive knowledge on sports, especially football. I lived and breathed football. My dad Charlie and I were junkies for the sport, and we would catch up on it every Sunday.

Alice would always chastise me for not paying attention to clothes and how I looked. She counseled me on flirting and how to get boys to notice me for more than just my sports knowledge. But, I didn't mind being one of the guys.

I got out of the tub before I turned into a prune, dried off lazily and wandered into my bedroom, where Alice startled me.

"Fuck!" I screamed as she plopped down on the bed.

She didn't seem fazed by my near heart attack. "Bella, come on, you're gonna give me a headache."

"You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing? When did you get back?"

"A little while ago, but I could not wait to tell you something," she said, bouncing up and down excitedly.

I walked over and sat next to her on the bed. "Oohh, this sounds good. What happened? How were the drinks?"

She seemed so excited to spill her news. "The drinks were blah, but the guys were not. How would you like to attend a party with me this Saturday night?"

I laughed at her answer and asked, "Where?" Perhaps I had misjudged the guys if Alice thought so highly of them. As I considered her request, I came to the realization that I needed to loosen up, and the idea of a little fun in the upcoming weekend sounded nice.

"At Emmett's, it starts at eight." She was so eager it was funny.

"Emmett? As in starting Defensive End Emmett McCarthy?" My interest grew tenfold.

"Yep, the one and only, and I want my best girl there with me. So, what do you say?" Alice tapped her foot nervously, waiting for my answer.

"It's a date." I told her. She jumped up and down and pulled me into a hug that nearly knocked the wind out of me. Wow, it was just a party.

Alice may have been small, but she didn't lack strength.

"Doesn't Emmett have a little crush on you?" I asked, watching her blush.

Gauging from the blush on her face, the feeling was mutual.

She acted coy instead of owning up to it. "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

I poked her jokingly. "If you say so. But you know I know you better than anyone, Alice. You're not fooling me." I laughed as she huffed.

"Now get out, I need my beauty sleep. I've got work tomorrow. Now shoo, go!"

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going," she said, laughing as I pushed her out of my room.

"OoOoOoO"

Monday morning came quickly. And I was up and ready for work despite hitting snooze on my alarm twice.

I arrived at work and began to make my rounds, checking in with my patients and getting exercise sessions scheduled for them. Being a physical therapist was more than just helping people recuperate from physical injuries, it was about helping them get back the confidence they'd lost as well.

I loved my job; there was nothing that compared to it.

As the day progressed, I got a call from Alice saying she had a surprise and wanted to meet me for lunch. We agreed on a time and place, and before long, we were sitting in a bistro down the street having our sandwiches and chatting away.

"What's the big surprise you told me about on the phone?" It was unlike her not to spill her news right away.

She looked at me with a smirk. "Bella, how much do you love the Redskins?"

I assumed it was a rhetorical question. "Alice, come on. What kind of question is that? You know how obsessed I am."

She shushed me, wanting me to play along. "Yes, I know that's true, but how would you like to get to know them up close and personal?" she asked, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"What do you mean?" I had to admit she had me curious.

"I mean that Dr. Jenks is retiring as the team's physical therapist, and the position is now open to the most qualified. Naturally, I referred you for the job. Can you imagine getting to take care of those boys' precious limbs?"

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak.

She waved her hand in front of my face, trying to pull me from my daze. "Bella? Bella? Earth to Bella?"

"Huh? I'm…I'm fine." I was trying to convince myself of that as well as Alice. "But wait, won't the management team want to check my credentials first to put their minds at ease about my qualifications?"

"Of course they will. That's why I set up a meeting for you on Wednesday with them. But I'm not worried – your resume speaks for itself." Alice positively oozed excitement.

"This Wednesday?" I asked, spitting water all over the table.

She just smiled. "Yep."

We finished lunch and said our goodbyes after arranging to meet up later. I walked back to work on cloud nine, unable to process the change of events. I couldn't believe it. When I got up this morning, I thought today was just going to be another day, but Alice had blown that right out of the water.

By Wednesday morning I was nervous as fuck. I had already informed work that I needed the day off, so all I could do was wait.

I arrived at the team gym where the boys trained, got out of the car and took a much needed breath before taking my careful steps toward the door. Alice had insisted on picking out what to wear, going for a navy blue suit that accentuated my curves, but the shoes were deathtraps.

The last thing I wanted was a trip to the ER. Fortunately, we made it inside without incident and proceeded to find the coaches.

We found Mr. Banner, the team's coach, running drills with the guys. Alice and I were greeted by catcalls and wolf whistles as we made our way over to him.

Alice introduced me, the coach and I shook hands and exchange pleasantries while Alice made herself scarce, heading over to the boys.

I turned momentarily to see where Alice went and saw her with Emmett and Jasper Whitlock.

I wanted to keep staring, but I had a job to do. I reluctantly tore my eyes away and continued my interview.

As Alice and I made our way back to my car afterwards, she started in with the questions. I laughed, expecting it from her. I was surprised she actually waited until we were outside.

"So?" Alice leaned against the car and waited for my response.

"So….he wants to know when I can start," I could barely contain the grin on my face. Alice attacked me with another one of her hugs.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy for you." She looked as if she were going to cry. "Now I can't wait until Saturday for us to celebrate at Emmett's."

"Yeah, I saw you with over there on the field with him and Jasper. Jasper looks like he likes you." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Oh please…" she rolled her eyes. "As if."

_Well, that's interesting…_

The rest of the week flew by, and then it was Saturday. I got myself ready with a little home spa treatment, shaved all the necessary parts, got my nails done and took a relaxing bath. Nothing felt sexier than pampering myself, and, since tonight was about celebrating, I indulged.

Once we were fully primped, we headed out to Emmett's place. I had a really good feeling about tonight. My little black dress and Manolo heels agreed.

Emmett's home was gorgeous, with high ceilings, spacious interior and beautiful artwork. The party was in full swing by the time we got there, with a few members of the team, some cheerleaders I recognized and a few associates I had seen Alice with.

After we made our rounds through the house playing meet and greet, I headed to the bar. I needed a drink to get over being so starstuck.

"What would the lady like?" the bartender asked.

"An apple martini, please." I told him.

"Can I get a beer?" A sultry voice from behind me asked. I turned around to see the source of the rich baritone only to be face to face with Jasper Whitlock.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't bump into you." He smiled warmly at me as I collected myself.

_Stay cool, Bella_.

"No, it's fine." I stuck my hand out politely. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Jasper Whitlock," he answered with a laugh, obviously unaccustomed to people not automatically knowing who he was. "So, are you enjoying yourself, Ms Swan?"

I felt my confidence return. "Yes, I am now."

I didn't know where the confidence came from, but I was happy to ride its wave until I fell off.

"So, I, umm… saw you the other day with the coach," he said, taking a sip of his beer.

I mimicked his actions and took a sip of my martini. "Yeah, I saw you with Alice."

"Oh yeah. She's a bit of a firecracker, isn't she?"

His voice had a hint of Southern drawl. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard in my life. I could only imagine how good he sounded in the bedroom.

I had to smile a little at his description of Alice, she was a firecracker. "You should have seen her in high school."

"How long have you two been friends?" he asked, and again, I heard that southern twang coming through with every word. My panties were perilously close to being ruined by the smooth sound of his voice.

"Forever."

"You two seem close," he said casually. I raised my eyebrow deciding to play with him a little.

He caught on quickly. "Oh! I didn't mean like that, I meant…" he fumbled over his words.

I had to let him off the hook. "I get it, Jasper. I was just kidding. I knew what you meant," I said, placing my hand on his. It was so warm, I never wanted to let go.

He looked down at our joined hands and just as quickly as I had put it there, I pulled my hand away. His face fell with what I hoped was disappointment, but he recovered quickly, so I wasn't sure.

We continued the small talk, moving outside by the pool area. He was the perfect gentleman, and we talked for what felt like hours. I was so intrigued by him, I felt like I could say anything to him. He definitely wasn't what I expected a star quarterback to be like.

I was on cloud nine until he brought me crashing to Earth with questions about Alice. It was then I realized my purpose in this conversation, befriend the best friend to get the girl. To say I was disappointed would be an understatement. I listened as he continued to talk but closed myself off until I found a way out of this cozy little interrogation.

I rose from my seat. "Listen, I have to go."

He looked shocked. "Umm, so soon? I thought we could talk some more."

"You've been really nice, but I have an early morning, and it's long drive back. Plus my ride is with Alice, so I should go see if she's ready." I threw as many excuses as I could to get out of there.

He took my hand in his before I walked away. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Bella."

Alice and I left soon after that. I had found her chatting away with Emmett; I did my best to avoid anymore contact with Jasper and practically begged Alice to leave.

She bugged me all the way home about what was wrong, but I didn't share. It was too personal, so I feigned exhaustion and said nothing more.

I had felt such a connection to him in those little moments. I admired everything I saw, from the way he walked, to his smile, to his intelligence. Everything about him was so attractive. Alice was gonna be a lucky girl when he finally made his move. She wouldn't stand a chance, he was irresistible.

"OoOoOoO"

It didn't take long to get situated in my new job. My work with the team was going great, they had been nothing but nice and welcoming. Everyone joked around me as though they'd had known me for years and made it a pleasure to work with them.

My sessions teamed me with Jasper a few times. Even though he was in great shape already, there were still some stretches he had to do to keep his body flexible to prevent injuries. I would be damned if I let anything happen to these players under my watch that could have been prevented.

Even though I was becoming more and more comfortable around Jasper, whenever we worked together, there was underlying tension between us. He dazzled me with his smile and my heart would skip a beat. He caught me blushing several times, but I just pushed past my embarrassment and continued on with his routine. I had to keep my head straight around him and remember that his real interest lay with Alice, not me.

Today was a big day; it was the Redskins versus the Indianapolis Colts right here at home on the FedEx field. The boys were pumped and ready to go, and Alice and I had front row seats. I was thrilled to be so close to the action.

The game was going well, but by the second quarter, things took a turn for the worse. Jasper was tackled by one of the Colts' offense and went down hard. It was as if time stopped as we waited for the stretcher to bringing him into the locker room. Alice was speaking to me, but I couldn't hear a word, my focus was only on Jasper.

I met the stretcher in the locker room, and when I examined him, I knew he needed to go to the hospital.

I stayed in the waiting room with Alice, waiting for them to be finished with him in X-Ray. By the time he got back to his room, I was there with Alice, Emmett, and Coach Banner. The doctor told us Jasper had a torn PCL, or posterior cruciate ligament. It controlled the stability of the ligaments in the knee joint. And even though it's not as serious as an ACL tear, he would still require extensive physical therapy, which Coach Banner said I would be administering.

Jasper and I agreed to a schedule, and he requested that I stay with him at his home. He wanted to get back out there as soon as possible and wanted the convenience of exclusive therapy. I certainly didn't mind. Alice was even excited for me, obviously still in the dark about his crush on her.

"OoOoOoO"

Jasper's home was an architect's dream. The exterior alone was magnificent, with high walls and glass throughout. It was as breathtaking as the owner.

After his housekeeper, Mrs. Cope, let me in, she showed me the room where I would be staying and pointed me in the direction of Jasper's bedroom, saying that he was expecting me. The idea of being in his bedroom almost had me ruining another pair of panties.

Approaching the door to his room, I could hear grunting and cursing from within. I tentatively opened it and entered. It was a lush and spacious room complete with a king-size bed in the far corner and a living area on the opposite end. The glass walls allowed a view of the ocean from the comfort of the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I saw what he was up to; causing him to jump and drop the controls to the game he was playing. "You'll re-injure yourself having your leg bent like that and not elevated." I bent down to pick up his leg carefully and place it on the ottoman.

I swore I heard him groan, but I assumed it was because he was in pain.

"Now, don't let me see you doing that again, understood?" I used my best authoritative voice.

"Yes, doctor." he saluted me and dazzled me with his smile, which I returned.

"Good." I turned to leave the room.

"Bella?"

I stopped and faced him. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here."

Over the next few days, we worked hard on his therapy, from stretches to deep tissue massages, to get his body back in top shape.

"Ahhhh!" he groaned out as I kneaded around the damaged area of his knee and then bent and stretched it.

"Come on, the badass quarter back of the Redskins can't handle a little pain?" I teased, earning a pained laugh from him.

"I'd like to see you try it." he challenged.

I scoffed at that and continued, "You're lucky I like you so much and take pity on you. That's it for the day, I want you to go and take a nice, warm soak and remember to elevate it." I pulled him to stand.

"Yes ma'am," Jasper drawled, using me for support.

Being so close, I noticed how tall he was and how blue his eyes were. It was as if I was staring into the depths of the ocean. His scent was like the sweetest candy, and even mingled with sweat, it was still desirable.

He got stronger and stronger each day, and the tension I felt the night of the party at Emmett's grew more and more within me. I couldn't help but be attracted to him.

There were times I would catch him looking at me with these long intense stares, as if he was trying to read me, and at other times I would catch him blatantly checking me out. The closer we grew the less he began to hide it. I wasn't going to complain.

We talked and laughed most days just as we had at the party, he told about his family, and I told him about mine. I liked how easy our conversations were.

He told me of how he found his love of football and how he was inspired by his dad, who is a former player himself. I told him about Charlie and his love for the game. We had dinner together every night and breakfast every morning. It was a very nice routine, indeed. I couldn't believe I got paid for this.

"So, you've been staying at my house for a while, and I don't know anything about your friends, other than Alice," he said one morning while we were jogging once his knee was on the mend.

"I'm not hiding anything," I said with a chuckle. "I have mostly guy friends, to be honest."

"Guy friends or boyfriends?" He flashed me a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Friends. Trust me. I am queen of guy friends." I felt oddly comfortable sharing this side of my life with him.

"I find that hard to believe. I mean, not that you aren't a good friend, just that they only want to be good friends. I am sure they all wanted to date you.

I shook my head. "No. I tried to date a couple of them a while ago, but things just fizzled into the friend zone. It's what I do best."

What he said next shocked the hell out of me.

"They were idiots to let you go. If I stood a chance at having you all to myself, I wouldn't waste it being just your friend…uh…even though you're really nice." He stammered, realizing his slip of the tongue. We continued our meal that night but the atmosphere was now laced with intensity. I could feel him undressing me with his eyes and I couldn't take mine off of him.

_Could I have been wrong about him and Alice?_

I went my room that night with a lot on my mind, so I called the one person who I knew could help me.

"Bells! How are you?" Alice cheerfully answered the phone. "How's it going with you and Jasper?"

"It's going okay. His therapy is really coming along."

"Just okay?" she sounded skeptical.

I laughed. "Yeah, Alice, just okay."

I wanted to share my conflicted feelings about Jasper with her, but I found that I couldn't, it didn't feel like the right time.

"Ooookkkkaaaayyyy then," she said, doing the cryptic thing she always did.

I wanted to draw whatever it was out of her. "Alice, what do you know?"

"Bella, umm, trust me, okay? You'll know soon," Alice was crazy if she thought I wouldn't go after that lame response.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her, but she cut me off.

"Listen, I really want to stay and talk, but I have to go, I have to get back to my date with Emmett. I'll talk to you later, bye!" And then she hung up.

I didn't care that she hung up, just what she said. She was on a date with Emmett.

"OoOoOoO"

Over the next two days, I decided that Jasper was ready to get back to practice. The injury had healed, and he was fit and ready to return to work. I was a little sad my work was done and my time with Jasper would come to an end. I would be leaving the next day.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" he said, when we stopped to rest from our jog.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I know this may seem out of the blue, but I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me? I mean, it would be here, and you probably wouldn't consider it any different from our usual dinners, but I didn't want to run the risk of it being ruined by any unwanted attention. I want to spend that time alone with you, and to thank you for everything you've done and let you know how much I'll miss having you here with me."

Oh my God. I had not expected that.

I took a deep breath and tried to stop from jumping up and down in excitement like a child. "I would love to go on a date with you, Jasper."

He flashed me my favorite smile. "I'll swing by and grab you at eight then?"

"Sure," I said. He turned to leave, but I stopped him. "Wait, Jasper, I have nothing to wear. I didn't bring any date clothes."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

I was surprised when I came out of the shower that evening to find a beautiful black dress lying across my bed with matching heels on the floor. It fit me perfectly and hugged my curves in all the right ways. The corset top gave my breasts the boost they needed to hopefully serve as a distraction.

I had to hand it to Jasper, or whatever assistant he had helping him – the outfit was very pretty.

At precisely eight o'clock, I heard a knock and opened the door to find the most handsome man on the other side.

Jasper was dressed in a black suit that matched my dress, with a crisp white shirt and no tie. His shaggy blond hair fell in his eyes as he looked me up and down, before extending his arm to me.

"You look ravishing," he told me, bending to kiss my cheek. I was ready right then to forget the date and drag him to bed and ravish him.

_Breathe, Bella_ I told myself as I took a much needed gulp of air.

The dinner was delicious, but the company was delectable. I felt his stare every time I took my eyes off of him.

By the time dessert came, I was ready to jump him. It felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I couldn't take it anymore, the stares, his smile, the tension, it was all too much. I had to get some answers.

"Jasper, what is it you want?" If anything was going to happen between us, I needed him to be honest with me. I didn't mean for my voice to sound so harsh, but I'd been down this path before, and I wanted to know where I stood.

He looked taken aback. "I want the same thing I've wanted since the night I first spoke to you - to get to know you inside and out."

"I thought …"

"That I was interested in Alice," he finished for me.

He got up, rounded the table and pulled me from my seat into his arms.

"Bella, the first time I met you, I was a goner. Honey, I thought you were so beautiful and sexy. I asked Alice about you every chance I got, and when I finally got to talk to you at Emmett's party, I knew I had to have you." He caressed my cheek while I was frozen in his arms, stunned.

"I thought you only wanted to get to know me to get Alice. That if you befriended her overweight friend, it would earn you points with her."

"Don't ever call yourself that, you hear me? There is nothing sexier than this body." He lifted my chin to look in my eyes. "I mean it, Bella, do you know how hard it was to control myself around you at the party, during the workouts at the facility and especially here, where I could take you anywhere I wanted? I thought I was going to lose it."

He ran his nose along my neck, and I sighed at the sensation. When our eyes met, his lips crashed against mine. Time stopped. His lips were hot on mine, and I granted his delicious tongue access. Mouths moving in unison while our hands roamed over each other's bodies, ridding ourselves of our clothes.

By the time we made it through his bedroom door, I was in a frenzy. He pushed me gently back against the wall and pressed his body against mine.

He slid his hand between my legs, rubbing my slit back and forth over my panties, driving me even further into the abyss.

We kissed and sucked on each other as he made quick work of my bra and panties, attaching his mouth to my nipple and sucking it hard, while kneading my other breast with his free hand.

I could feel the material of his pants rubbing against my sensitive pussy and I decided he had far too many clothes on.

I pulled him up to look at me by his hair, watching as his lust filled eyes took in the sight of my naked body. I leaned in and kissed him, helping him remove the remainder of his clothes so I could admire his naked form. It was my turn to be the aggressor as I pushed him against the door and continued kissing him senseless.

I trailed my lips down his glorious body, sucking and nipping at his abs and hips before dropping to my knees and taking him into my mouth, inch by delicious inch. His eyes were fixed on me, making me feel empowered.

I sucked his cock with vigor, bobbing my head up and down the shaft while fondling his balls. I felt him grip my hair, and I stayed still, letting him fuck my mouth, shooting his load down my throat, before I licked him clean.

I stood and wrapped my legs around his waist as he led me to the bed. He playfully dropped me in the middle and jumped on me. Our laughter died out when I felt his cock harden again, and I began grinding my hips against his.

His hand trailed down my body until he reached between my legs, slipping one finger then two inside of me.

My eyes rolled back in my head and I arched the bed into his touch.

My entire body flushed with heat from the inside out, my breath coming shallow and quick as his fingers pumped in and out of me. I couldn't stand any more, I needed to feel all of him.

"Jasper, mmmm….baby…I need you inside me," I whispered.

I climbed on top of him as his hands gently caressed my hips. Moving as slowly as I could, I guided myself down onto his hard cock, both us groaning out at the sensation.

He held on to my hips, guiding me up and down his shaft, setting a delicious tempo. I put my hands on his shoulders, following his lead and rocked against him. He felt so good inside of me, I never wanted him to stop.

I leaned away from him, dropping my head back and began to rock against him more forcefully.

"Ugh….yesss….Bella…mmm…just like that darlin'," he grunted out, flattening his hands and running them down my skin, leaving a heated trail behind.

When his hand slipped between my legs, I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of him rubbing my clit.

It drove me insane, and I lifted myself and slammed back down on him. I tilted my head, noticing the slight flush of his cheeks and the sweat beading on the beautiful blond locks as he rubbed faster.

"I want you to come, baby. Come for me."

My body obeyed his command, and I lifted my head and looked in his eyes which were dark with desire, as I screamed my release.

"Are you okay?" he said with a smug smile.

"Fuck you," I answered breathily, smiling back at him.

His eyes seemed to darken even more before he answered,

"No, baby, fuck _you,_" as he thrusted his hard cock into me, reminding me he wasn't done.

He pumped into me hard and fast seeking his own pleasure. His body quivered as he picked up the pace, slamming his hips into mine over and over.

I gripped his hips and lifted mine to meet his hard thrusts feeling another orgasm building in the pit of my belly.

"Yes… oh fuck…baby… yes…" I moaned out.

"That's it, come on, Jasper, please come for me."I widened my legs for him, feeling him drive even deeper inside me.

After few more thrusts, he stilled and came in me, setting off my own orgasm. My body milked him of his release before he collapsed on me.

He started to move, but I stopped him. "No, don't, not yet, I like you here," I kissed his lips softly.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely," I answered.

We didn't leave his room until very late the next day, when I insisted I had to go. We kissed all the way to my car.

"When will you back? Tonight?" He managed to say as he kissed my neck.

"I'll be back tomorrow." I turned my face into his neck, biting a little, eliciting a moan from him.

"Bella, come on, darlin'. You really have to go? Come back inside," he whined.

I smiled, loving that he wanted me to stay. "I wish I could. Now go before I change my mind." I jokingly pushed him away.

"Bye, baby," he said, closing my door. He put his hand to his lips and blew me a kiss.

"Bye," I said, pulling away from the house.

I felt like I had just left a piece of me behind. The night before had been so unexpected, but also amazing. I was grinning from ear to ear.

I got home to Alice and spent the better part of an hour telling her everything - or the 'pg' version at least.

The next two weeks passed quickly. At work, I admired his body, watching him practice, weaving in and out of the opposing team. And the tension I felt watching him, played out well into our nights together. I couldn't wait to get my hands on him, and most nights by the time I got out of the car, I was pushed onto the hood with his lips attached to mine. Other times, we didn't even make it to the bedroom.

By the time the Redskins were due to play Tampa Bay, we had been dating a month.

Even though I felt we had a solid bond, I began to wonder if this was just a sex thing for him, since we hadn't told anyone (except Alice) about our relationship, and we hadn't been out together as a couple. Was I just a 'pass time until something better came along' girl? I didn't want to think I was, but it was getting harder for me to keep my feelings for him concealed.

"Hey Bella, what are you gonna wear?" Alice asked as she sat down, sharing her popcorn with me.

"Wear? Wear when?" I asked her, confused.

"Oh please, silly! Didn't Jasper mention the postgame party at the Marriott, tonight?

He hadn't, so I was right, he didn't want to be seen with me.

"A party whether they win or lose, that's good idea." I tried to sound upbeat to cover my disappointment.

"I think it's a great thing to do since they've been working so hard. They need a little fun, don't you think?" Alice had no idea I was dying inside.

"Yeah, it's a great idea." I was on the verge of tears.

The game went on, and for the first time, I had no desire to be there. I couldn't wait for it to be over.

Finally it was half-time. I had to get out of there. "I am going to bathroom. I'll be back, ok?" I got up and slid down the row through the seats and walked towards the restrooms, fighting off the tears. I felt someone touch my arm as I passed the door to the locker room.

"Bella!" It was Jasper. I turned and walked over to him.

He moved to kiss me, but I pulled back.

"What? Baby...I…"

"So, what are you gonna wear to the party?" I asked him bluntly. His face fell as he realized what I was asking.

"Bella, I…"

"So, it wasn't about you wanting me to yourself, it was that you didn't want to be seen with me. Am I nothing but your dirty little secret?"

He shook his head and gripped my arm. "It's nothing like that, Bella. I just wanted to spend -"

"Jasper! Come on, man. It's time to go," Emmett said as he came out of the locker room.

He looked pained. "We'll talk about this later."

I didn't want to hear his excuses. "Don't bother."

"Bella! Bella!" He called from behind me as I walked off. I could feel the teams' eyes on us.

I returned to my seat and watched them take the field. I sat uncomfortably through the duration of the game, and when the final whistle blew, I was out of my seat and making my way through the crowd.

"Bella! Bella Swan!" I heard Jasper saying my name over the P.A.

I stopped dead in my tracks, I couldn't move an inch.

Bella, if you're still here, please come down to the field." I was horrified at the public display, but smiled nonetheless.

Bella, come on," Alice said, grabbing my hand and forcing her way through the crowd staring at us. "You have got to get down to your man."

Almost everyone fell silent, waiting for whatever came next. When I got to Jasper, he smiled my favorite smile and pulled me away from Alice, and there on the field in front of everyone, he kissed me.

"I wanted a night alone with you and you alone, with no interruptions so I could tell you I love you. I love you, Bella Swan," he whispered, caressing my cheek. I closed my eyes as the tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I just thought that -"

He cut me off. "That I didn't want the world to know you're my girlfriend, I told you, I just wanted you all to myself."

I couldn't say anything else, nor could I hear a thing over the crowd's chants of "Kiss him! Kiss him!"

"I love you too, Jasper Whitlock," I answered, kissing him, oblivious now to the sound of the cheering crowd.

"OoOoOoO"

_**Thanks for reading…**_


End file.
